moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Face the Facebook Lover
Hi, i want to be a chat moderator, but im only in chat for three days after 3 days after off at 3 days then i will be on again for 3 days then again and again and again, cause my mum is working at a hospital she always brings the internet when she is on her work.Bu/t i will be active on chat now.Bu/t thanks for voting Cheers, Support * Oppose *Firstly, your grammar is not of a good enough standard to be a Chat Moderator. Aswell as that, the only thing you said in your chance for us to support is the fact that you can only be on for 3 days. This is not good enough really. *Finally, What have you learned? We told you last time that 'plz support' is not good enough, It shows that you just want these rights and have no purpose. What is your purpose? You haven't said that.. You keep requesting for rights and I can clearly tell that you do not need them. Joe - Talk - *I am sorry but if you can only be on for three days at a time, when other people who are requesting can be active longer, I will have to oppose. I also think that you may not be able to handle the tools and also please do not change what you've said, one it is hard to believe and still grammar. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 06:53, July 20, 2014 (UTC) * Ok, I got to agree with Mario - I don't think you're really ready for the use of rights tools. You have shown quite poor grammar skills - your writing and punctuation need to be at a reasonable level in order to communicate as a chat moderator, and you seem to be lacking this. You've also seem to show little evidence of why you want to become chat moderator. The reasons you have provided haven't proven to be that strong. Pleading and asking isn't really a persuasive technique. You've also mentioned you won't be able to come on as much as a CM should be/ Sorry if I've come across as hositle, but it seems you don't really understand the reason behind rights and what they are used for. Perhaps within more time and experience you'll be ready *Oh my life Face. Please mate, this is like your 3rd RFCM and I am actually getting tired of opposing, I am going to recap my reasons below. #Your grammar is bad, no moderator that I know of has grammar like you. #You think rights are toys, right are tools which are given to people on the Wiki who have dedication. #You think you can get rights as quick as a bolt of lightning, the rights have to be earned through this. #Hanging on a bit to my third point, this is your 3rd time in making one of these, and you've been here for 4 months, my RFCM took 2 months to be accepted. #You are actually not that active on chat, you need to become as active as me or Joe or Lab (with reasons) and others. #Your edits are not really acceptable to be edits and don't show hardly any dedication to the wiki. Okay rant over.. now, my good side, if you really want to be a mod, I would apply at about Christmas time again, in the 5 months between now and then I would follow the advice I'm gonna give you. #Grammar, improve it, make a blog, making a blog about a favourite subject is a good way to improve it!! #Change your ways about rights, after all, it shows dedication not power. #Get active more, come online more, be on chat more etc. #Make sure you check your edits, I would talk to one of the Rollbacks about this (Ross or Luke) If you don't follow the advice I have just given you, your seriously never ever going to get your wikia dream, okay? Oh and one last thing, the layout of your request wasn't right, I changed some of it for you although you might want to get an Admin (Template:WikiStaff) to help you with the category side of things! Anyway, hope you improve.. I am very sorry for opposing like this, my friend but it is the truth. *First of all, just because one of your RFRs get closed, that doesn't mean you immediately make another one. The reason to request for rights isn't so you can have your name a different colour, or with a badge beside your name in chat. It's for the wiki, not so you can say 'haha look im a chat mod!!!1!' You also need to be active everyday unless you are away on holiday, bereavement, etc. As Joe (probably everyone else, but I've just read Joe's so far) has said you don't ask people to support, and if you're going to do it use correct grammar! So by saying 'plz support', you're showing desperation for the rights as well as using bad grammar. You really should stop making RFRs for a little while until you have been here a bit longer and got used to editing. You're constantly making them if one becomes inactive. Well anyway, I oppose for my reasons and the above (and follow H's advice) And would you look at that, your talk link links to my talk, wow. Comments *Erghhh, i gonna get many opposes again i hope i became a chat mod. :( plz support . - *I will gonna be active for chat now i promise **That makes so sense whatsoever, along with bad grammar. *Closed due to the number of opposes. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'''Sefelic]] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] Category:Inactive Requests for Rights